The present invention relates generally to the game of golf. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for recovering golf balls which had been inadvertently hit into water hazards and the like.
A typical golf course is constructed having a number of hazards which must be overcome during play. Among these hazards, water hazards, such as small ponds, are a particular source of frustration for many golfers. This is because golf balls hit into a water hazard are often unrecoverable. As a result, a golfer is often forced to use a new golf ball when another shot over the water hazard is attempted.
Various devices have been provided in the past to facilitate recovery of golf balls from water hazards. For example, various arrangements have been constructed having a cup mounted on the end of a pole. Often, the pole includes a plurality of telescopic segments which permit the device to be lengthened for use and shortened for storage in a golf bag. To retrieve a golf ball with a telescopic retriever of this type, the golfer simply stands on the bank of the water hazard and scoops up the golf ball with the cup.
While such devices have been somewhat useful, they have also suffered from a number of distinct disadvantages. For example, many water hazards are of a size such that golf balls will often be located beyond the reach of a telescopic retriever device. Furthermore, as the distance to the golf ball increases, it becomes increasingly difficult for the golfer to precisely scoop the golf ball.
Devices of this type have also generally been limited to retrieving only one golf ball at a time. Often, however, it is necessary or desirable to retrieve a large number of golf balls which have collected in a water hazard over a period of time. For example, golf course management will often desire to collect these balls so that they may be resold on the secondary market. In the past, scuba divers have often been employed to swim in the water hazards and manually retrieve golf balls for this purpose.